


eye of the storm

by somnia_tuan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Doctor Who AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mark is the Doctor, Rain, Sci-Fi, The TARDIS - Freeform, and is refer to as the doctor in the fic, i forgot how doctor who works and remembered half way through this fic, shark people???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnia_tuan/pseuds/somnia_tuan
Summary: It's been raining for weeks and Bambam wants to just get back to his dorm and dry off. But life causes him to bump into a mysterious stranger, who brings him along for an adventure.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note - mark is referred to as 'the doctor' in this fic with it being a doctor who au. you don't need to know doctor who to read this fic! just wanted to inform everyone!

Bambam steps up the glass doors of the art building, watching the thunderstorm rage on. It’s been raining for weeks, the roaring thunder having woken him up early in the morning. He yawns, throwing his hood up and pushes out of the building, fighting his umbrella to open. He sets off, feet avoiding puddles, heading back to his dorm, already planning on how to spend the rest of the rainy afternoon. He steps around a large group running to their next location, turning the corner when he slams into someone. 

They both topple over, Bambam looking up from under his hood. “I am so sorry!” He yells, getting up quickly, helping the man up.

The man brushes his wet brown bangs out of his face, grabbing the brown suitcase and smiles at him. “It’s no problem, my head was in the clouds like they always are. Is it always raining like this here?”

“No,” Bambam laughs, holding onto his umbrella. “Do you not have an umbrella?”

“Funny story,” The man turns around in a small circle before frowning. “No, I just popped in for a moment - needed to drop something off for a friend - and I think I got the year wrong.”

“The year?”

“It’s 2020 correct?” Bambam nods, sneakers soaked. The man looks down at his watch and shakes his head. “Got some years off, well that’s what you get when you run out of a party, maniacs throwing potatoes at you.”

“Potatoes? Year?” Bambam questions, taking in the man’s form. He’s wearing a black turtleneck underneath a dark grey jacket, matching black slacks and black sneakers. He runs his hand through his hair, looking back at the gold watch on his wrist. “Excuse me, who are you?”

“Oh,” The man laughs, clothes soaked. “I’m the Doctor.” He smiles, looking back at the sky. “Who are you?”

“Bambam.” Bambam sticks the umbrella over the both of them, knocking their shoulders together. The Doctor smiles up at him. “So are you a new teacher here? You’re a little young but I guess that doesn’t mean anything.”

“No - I look young?” The Doctor smiles, ears a bit red. “Thanks. I don’t work here, I told you I got here a little early, fifty years early actually.” He looks up from underneath the umbrella, eyes scanning the sky. “You said it doesn’t rain like this usually?   


“No, it’s been raining for weeks but the thunderstorm is new and it’s not - hey!” Bambam stumbles as the Doctor takes his hand, running off down the path. Bambam splashes behind him through a puddle, knees getting wet from the water. “Where are we going?!” 

“Maybe she wanted me to come here, she does that!” 

“Who does?! Who is she?!” Bambam rips his hand away as he watches the man opens the doors to an old police box. The Doctor steps inside, leaving the doors wide open and Bambam blinks up at it. “This wasn’t here before…” 

“Come in! The rain is getting inside!” The Doctor yells from inside, voice far away. Bambam steps up, placing a hand on the old blue wood. He runs his hand down it, stepping around it. “Bambam?” The Doctor comes out, looking at him. “Come in, you’re getting soaked and you’ll get sick.”

“Inside?” Bambam laughs. “It’s a small box, we both won’t fit in there.” Bambam smiles, looking down at the mud he’s standing in. “My dorm is not far from here actually, I’ll go there.”

The Doctor’s face falls, frowning at him. “Oh, I thought maybe…” He nods sadly, “I understand.”

“Thought what?” 

“You were…” The Doctor shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, nevermind. My age is catching up with me it seems. Well, Bambam, I hope you have a good day. Keep dry!”  


He jumps back into the box, Bambam walking up to watch the doors swing close. He bites his lip, reaching a hand out and pushes open one of the doors. He steps inside, mouth dropping open. The Doctor turns around, smiling at him. Inside is not the small interior he believed it would be, but inside the large room is warm and glows brightly. In the middle sits a control console, stairs leading up made out of a gold material. He lets the door close, closing his umbrella and laughs at the umbrella stand waiting for it. He walks in, taking in the lights on the ceiling, large circular bulbs. He sticks a hand out, walking up the staircase, hand sliding up the handrail.

“You came.” The Doctor smiles, walking backwards and bumps into a corner of the control console. “Ouch. I put the heat up to warm us up but there’s a wardrobe just down that,” He points next to him, another staircase leading up to a hallway. “That hallway, you won’t miss it. There will be dry clothes in there, something will fit you. She has everything.”

“You keep saying ‘she’,” Bambam looks around, eyes wide. “Who are you talking about?”

“The TARDIS.” Bambam looks at him, confused. He giggles, stepping closer and carefully takes one of Bambam’s hands. He places it on the cool metal of the control console. “This is the ‘she’ that I keep talking about.”

“Your….” Bambam trails off, he looks up at the large glass tube in the middle. “What is this?”

“My ship.” The Doctor smiles. “She’s a time and space ship.” 

“Huh?” 

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space, TARDIS.” The Doctor walks away, pressing some buttons, looking up at the large glass tube in the middle of it. Bambam watches something begin to move in the middle, slowly moving up and down. “She can go anywhere and whenever you want.” 

“A time machine…” Bambam trails off, wonder laced through his voice. 

“Now, go get changed, I have a few questions about the weather,” The Doctor points towards the hallway. “She’ll have clothes for you, hurry though.” 

~

Bambam walks down the hallway cautiously, sneakers squeaking on the tile floor. He reaches a doorway, peaking in and finds a brown wooden wardrobe along the back wall, a table, a recliner, and a lamp. He steps inside, opening the wardrobe and steps back in shock. Inside looks like the closet inside his dorm, shirts, hoodies and skinny jeans hang up neatly. He looks through the rack quickly before leaning down and opening the bottom compartment. Inside sits boots and sneakers identical to the pairs that he owns. 

He lets out a small laugh, “Huh, he did say that I would find something that fit me in here.” He quickly removes the wet clothes and shoes, placing them onto the table and quickly gets changed. He runs his hands through his hair, leaving the room and making it back to the center room. He jogs down the staircase, finding the Doctor sitting on a small chair attached to the handrail running around the center platform and stops in front of him. 

“All changed.” He says, sticking his arms out slightly to show off his outfit. The Doctor scans him before smiling causing Bambam to feel his cheeks burn slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “What did you want to ask me about the weather?”

“How long has it been raining?”

“A few weeks…” Bambam thinks. “I think this is the fifth week of non-stop rain.”

“And you said that the thunderstorm is new?”

“Yeah it started thundering this morning.”

“Hm…" He gets up. Bambam notices that his clothes and hair are dried, wondering if there's another wardrobe filled with the Doctor's clothes. "Where is the highest point of town?" 

"The observation tower?" Bambam says. He takes the seat, watching the Doctor nod as he presses a few buttons and lifts up a lever. Bambam lurches forward, sticking a hand out. "What is happening?" A noise fills the room, loud and repeating. "Doctor, what is going on?!" 

"We're going to the observation tower." He says, looking over. "It's a ship, it's moving." 

“How?!”

“I think if I tried to explain it to you,” The Doctor shuts the lever. “You would be more confused.” He walks away, heading towards the doors. “Oh! Well you were changing, I got us some rain coats. They’ll be easier to deal with in this storm than umbrellas.” Bambam follows him, smiling at the raincoats hanging by the door. Bambam takes one, watching the Doctor slip the other one on. “Alright, any more questions.”

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Not a question but finally.” The Doctor spins around, smiling widely at him. “I love hearing that, truly, it never gets old. But Bambam, any more questions?”

Bambam blinks, looking around at the interior. “Are you human?”

“I’m technically an alien but human in appearance, yes.” 

“Are you from space?”   


“I am.”   


“If you look like a human, what’s different?”   


“I have two hearts.” The Doctor pulls open the doors, shielding his face from the wind sending the rain inside. “Alright, before we go out, just a word of warning. You listen to me when I tell you to do something.” He turns, finding Bambam nodding. “Perfect, let’s go.” The Doctor takes Bambam’s hand, pulling him as the doors to the TARDIS close behind them. 

~

They walk up the empty staircase leading to the observation tower, their shoes squeaking on the tiles. It’s silent, the storm chasing everyone away, and Bambam falls behind the Doctor silently. He looks behind them as they get to the top, noting the darkness in the once light staircase, grabbing at the door and walking out into the large room, the glass windows fogged up. 

“What are we looking for?” Bambam asks, sticking close. “Doctor, I think something is following us.”

“Yes, I think so too.” The Doctor takes his hand, linking their fingers. Bambam looks down suddenly, eyes wide and a blush forming on his cheeks. “I think there’s something here causing the rain and I think it took up a home here in the observation tower.” 

“What?”

“That I don’t know,” The Doctor pulls Bambam close, keeping him behind him. “The universe is large, I don’t know even everything that exists within it. Maybe I should have parked the TARDIS up here.”

“What should we do?”

“Wait, until the alien makes an appearance.” The Doctor squeezes his hand, looking over his shoulder. He scans Bambam’s face before smiling. Bambam can’t help but focus in on the bright white teeth, the pointy canines that he has. He flicks his eyes back up, locking with the warm brown eyes. He smiles finally when the door opens. They turn, slicking close. 

A small figure walks into the room and the two of them cock their heads in confusion. The size of a small boy, stands a shark, blinking at them in the doorway. His tail hangs from the back of his head, a dark navy, with wide golden eyes. He rings his hands slowly walking over to them. He finally stops in front of them, blinking up at them, before he speaks in a small voice.

“Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor and this is Bambam.” He smiles down at the little boy. “Who are you?”

“Um,” The little boy looks around, eyes scanning the windows, before looking back up. “I’m Bo.”

“Cute.” Bambam whispers, ducking behind the Doctor’s shoulder at the way his voice still echoes in the room. 

“He is,” The Doctor squeezes his hand before removing his. He crouches down. “You’re lost aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Bo nods repeatedly. “I’m stuck here, my family doesn’t know where I am.”

“Are you causing the weather to be like this?” Bo shakes his head. “You aren’t?”

“No, I don’t like the storms.” Bo reaches out, scaly hands taking one of the Doctor’s. “I think there’s something else here.”

“Doctor…” Bambam trails off, watching the foggy windows. He watches as the windows get foggier, moving across each panel. “Doctor!”

“Bambam?” He turns, holding onto Bo’s hand. He stops when he sees Bambam point at the window, a hand reaching out. “The fog?”

“Help!” Bo screams, tucking himself into the Doctor’s chest. “It’s scary!”

“Alright, Bam,” The Doctor picks up Bo, cuddling him to his chest. “Run.”

The three of them take off, the door slamming shut behind Bambam when the wind picks up, shaking the building. Bambam follows behind the Doctor blindly, feet pounding on the staircase. Finally they make it to the ground floor, pushing out into the whipping wind and take off towards the TARDIS.

~

Bambam steps back into the console room, socked feet silent on the metal steps. He watches the back of the Doctor’s head, bent over the controls, unaware of his presence. It’s been hours and the sun is beginning to set - if he could even see the sun. He steps up next to him, finding him typing away on a small keyboard. He looks up, his serious expression breaking into a wide smile when he sees who it is. 

“Um,” Bambam rubs at the back of his neck. “I - the ship - the TARDIS showed me a pool? Bo is in the pool.” 

“He’s probably happy back being in his natural habitat. Thank you for helping him.” He turns back to the screen, typing a few more words before sighing. “I’m trying to figure out what the fog is and why it’s controlling the weather.”

“How do you know that it’s even alien? Maybe it’s just the weather.” Bambam moves closer, his hand braced on the console. “What is this?”

“A database, she finally decided to go easy on me and give me something to keep track of every species we’ve come across.” The Doctor smiles at the screen. “I think she’s telling me I got old.”

“You keep saying that,” Bambam laughs softly. “You look maybe a few years older than me.”

“I’m not though.”

“Then how old are you?”

“In the thousands? I think?” The Doctor shakes his head. “I forgot, you stop counting after a while. Who wants to celebrate their five thousandth birthday? Not me.”

“Thousands? You’re not ancient.” Bambam laughs again, tilting his head to look at the Doctor’s face. “You can’t be.”

“But I am.” The Doctor sighs. “I’m an alien, remember? I’m not human, I have lived a lot of lives.”

“How?” Bambam bites his lip, chewing on it. 

“I regenerate, it’s a part of my species. I get to change my whole body, new face, new identity.” The Doctor looks up, breath catching at their closeness. “This is a new one….” 

“So you can change your appearance and you have two hearts…” Bambam looks at his lips before looking down at the laptop. “What else?”

“That’s it.” The Doctor laughs. “Why? Wondering if I had two of anything else?”

“I don’t know!” Bambam’s face burns. “You could have like four lungs!” 

“Don’t really have the space.” The Doctor pats his chest. He looks back down at the laptop, eyes landing on Bambam’s hand. He cautiously moves his, squeezing it before returning back to the keyboard. “Anyway, the fog isn’t coming up in the database meaning that this is new.”

“That’s great…” Bambam sighs. “So what do we do?”

“We have to go back,” The Doctor turns to face him. He stops realizing how close they are and steps back, hitting the edge of the console again. “Ow! Anyway, Bo will have to stay here if he’s too scared of the fog.” 

“Shouldn’t we talk to him about it?” Bambam asks, reaching out and touching the point of the console. “You should get something to maybe cover this since you keep hitting it.”

“Maybe,” The Doctor looks up at the staircase. “Um, we can go scan the room. Let’s try to not traumatize the child.” 

“Scan it with the laptop?”

“No,” The Doctor digs into his pocket, pulling out a gadget. “With this.” Bambam reaches out, the Doctor opening his hand. “A sonic screwdriver.” 

“What does it do?” Bambam takes it cautiously, looking at the silver screwdriver. The end holds a red bulb, Bambam looking for a button. He clicks it, the red light turning on and jumps. “Did I just do something to myself?”

“Just scanned yourself.” The Doctor takes it back. “Let’s go, Bo will be fine.”

“It’s closed.”

The Doctor stops at the bottom of the staircase, smirking up at him. “Well, it’s a good thing I have my screwdriver isn’t it?”

~

The Doctor pushes open the door to the observatory, the large room empty. Bambam grabs his hand, stepping behind him as he scans the room. He stops them in the middle of the room, Bambam looking over his shoulder as he reads the reading. 

“What?”

“It’s something living, that’s for sure.” The Doctor looks around. “Come with me.” Bambam shuffles behind him as he steps closer to the window. “Bambam, will you trust me?”

“Why?”

“Just, yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“Good,” The Doctor nods. “Put your hand on the glass of the window.” 

The Doctor looks over his shoulder, smiling as he nods. Bambam nods a bit before reaching out his free hand and placing his hand on the glass. The glass is moist from the weather, causing Bambam to crinkle his nose. He waits, the Doctor squeezing his hand as they wait. “It’s - ow!”

Bambam removes his hand, looking at the redness on his palm. The Doctor scans it quickly, nodding before looking up at Bambam. “I’m sorry,” He says. “I didn’t think that would have happened, I just wanted you to get some of the moisture on your palm to scan.” 

“It’s okay, that stung though.”

“Stung?”

“Yeah,” Bambam steps away from the window. “Like it was a prick. Doctor, what’s gonna happen to me?”

“Nothing, probably?” The Doctor sways their hands. “I’m sure nothing, if anything happens, I’ll take care of it.” 

“What did you get?”

“It’s cold.” The Doctor pouts, turning back to the window.

“Well, maybe tell it to stop making it rain so much then it won’t be cold.” Bambam pulls him away, the Doctor stumbling a bit. “So we need heat? Why are we going to get that much heat to counterpoint an alien that is making it rain?”

“Um.” The Doctor looks away. “What if….” He scans the window again. “Candles?”

“Do you have enough candles in your time machine?” Bambam takes the screwdriver into his hand and presses the button down. They both look at the red light on the window. Bambam lets the button go, leaving them in darkness.

“We should try some candles,” The Doctor swings around, stumbling back when they collide. “Sorry, there should be a box of candles in the TARDIS.”

~

Bambam pouts as he stands in the middle of the observation deck holding two lit candles. The Doctor hurries around him, holding his own lit one and stepping up to the window. “Alright, come over here and place the fire by the glass.”

“Doctor, this feels ridiculous.”

“Just Bam….please.”

Bambam steps up next to him, placing the two flames right next to the glass. They wait until finally the fog creeps around the flames, moving in a slow circle. “Doctor...what is it doing?”

“It’s warming up.” 

“But Doctor, we can’t stand here forever…”

The Doctor scans the fog quickly, reading his screwdriver. “It’s warmer than before.” He looks out the window. “It’s too dark to tell if the clouds are clearing up.”

“Doctor, where are we meant to put this fog thing? It can’t stay here, it’s gonna keep making it rain.” Bambam turns to look at him. “Tell me that you have an idea.”

“I don’t.” 

Bambam sighs, turning back to the window. His eyes start to droop, head tilting forward. He catches himself, shaking himself awake. He yawns, looking over at the Doctor who is watching the fog still move around the flame. “Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I rest my head on your shoulder? I’m really tired.” The Doctor looks over, eyes wide. He nods. Bambam places his head down, it’s not comfortable but it’s better than falling over. “What if we placed another glass onto the window and it went into that? We can keep it warm that way and -”

“Bambam you’re a genius.” The Doctor turns around smiling at him. “Stay right here.”

Bambam whines as he picks up his head, yawning again. He listens to the noises behind him as the Doctor digs in the box that they had found of candles and jars and hurries back over. The Doctor lightly grabs Bambam’s wrist, leading the flame away and moving the jar in its place. They place their heads close together, watching as the fog moves into the glass of the jar. 

“It worked.” Bambam whispers, smiling. “But still what is it? And what are we going to do with it?”

The Doctor turns his head, pausing at the closeness of their faces. He looks at Bambam’s profile and whispers. “The pool.”

“In the TARDIS?” Bambam turns, their noses brushing. “Um, oh, the room is warm.”

“Maybe it needs to be released into steam and,” The Doctor looks down at his lips. “Let it… join with another ….part of the … I don’t know what I’m saying right now.” 

“We should, head back to the pool then,” Bambam swallows. “Check on Bo and help this … fog alien.” 

The Doctor nods, biting his lip as Bambam licks his own. “Let’s do that..” 

~

Bambam opens the door, watching the Doctor walk through, his hand over to the top of the jar. They stop for a moment, shoulder to shoulder, to watch Bo swim around the pool. The boy shark stops when he notices them, waves from underwater and goes back to swimming. The Doctor looks at the heat in the room, removing his hand and watches the fog disappear into the steam. 

“Are we ever going to figure out what this alien is?” Bambam asks, the Doctor turning to look at him, mouth dropping open. 

“Maybe,” The Doctor says. “It could just be part of an environment of a different planet that hitched a ride on the species that Bo is a part of. But it seems happy to be with other steam so it shouldn’t cause … us …. Any problems.” He falls silent, the choice of words washing over him. He wonders if Bambam wants to come along for more, he wants to stay here with him even for a little bit. He wants Bambam to stay, really badly. 

“We have to figure out where Bo is from…” Bambam trails off turning to find the Doctor looking at him. “What?” 

“We do have to figure out where Bo is from… and how he got on Earth.” The Doctor tears his eyes away, bending down to the edge of the pool. He taps at the water, getting the boy’s attention. His head breaks the surface, smiling widely. Bambam steps back looking at the sharp teeth. “Hey, we should find your family.” 

“Oh! Let’s!” 

~

The Doctor flips the lever, stepping back and walks around the console, letting his fingers trail on the edge. Bambam watches his every move, feet kicking above the ground. They just dropped Bo off, at some planet that Bambam still can't wrap his mind around. He can’t even believe he’s left Earth let alone that there’s a planet out there that’s just ocean filled with species of sharks that walk and talk. The Doctor stops in front of him, taking his hands into his and swings them. 

“Do you want to see something?” Bambam nods, sliding off the chair and follows the Doctor. He walks backwards, towards the doors leading out and opens them still facing Bambam. “Look.”

He steps to the side, allowing Bambam to step up, his mouth dropping open. He holds onto the Doctor’s hand, peeking out the door at the universe around them. Purple and green swirls around them, blinking stars in the distance breaking through the colors. 

“Wow…this is beautiful.” 

“Yeah you are.” Bambam turns, his face burning. The Doctor steps up to him, the two of them breathing in the same air. “Would you want to stay with me on the TARDIS? I’ll take you anywhere you want, whatever year and time.”

“But I would be missing from my daily life.” 

“I could always take you back to the moment we met, to the moment you wanted to originally leave and go back to your dorm.” The Doctor places his hands on his chest, looking at him. “You did so well today being my companion, let’s go have some more adventures together Bambam. You can always leave whenever you want, I won’t make you stay.” 

Bambam searches his face before making eye contact again. He licks his lips before nodding. “Yeah I want to go on some adventures with you.” 

The Doctor smiles before leaning in, capturing Bambam’s lips with his own. Bambam tilts his head, bringing a hand up, placing it on the Doctor’s hip. He slides his hands up, hooking them around his neck. Bambam wraps his arm around his waist, the two of them sharing small kisses. They smile at each other, foreheads together and the Doctor whispers, “Well, where to next my companion?” 

**Author's Note:**

> my first markbam one shot! this was kinda new for me but i hope everyone enjoys it! my au twitter is @fly_high95 ! kudos and comments are most welcomed and if you enjoyed this, i have a few more markbam aus posted!


End file.
